Primal Urges
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: *Sorry for the wait!* -Sequel to Distorted- Jin is entirely consumed by Devil Jin. Though he is the supreme offspring of evil and hatred...he still can't ignore or surpress the primal urges of a man. DEFINITE OOCness, Language, and Mature/Lemon content.


_**For this sequel, I decided to change it up. Everybody knows Devil Jin is the exact opposite of Jin. So instead of having the gentle, quiet, and mysterious Jin I'll give you the rough, rude, and explicit Devil Jin. He may offend some of you readers, but that's kinda his job! **_

_Disclaimer: You and I both know that I don't anything near or close to Namco._

_Primal Urges_

* * *

><p><em>My eyes betray me. They turn black and I can't see what he does to her. Moments seem to last forever when I finally hear something. It's a blood curdling scream.<em>

_The vision comes back to me as I see her eyes rolled back and she was bleeding from her face. That's when I felt a soft hand on my cheek. Her last efforts were to touch me. And the beast inside me took her away._

_The Devil is temporarily gone. I hold her limp body in my arms. I kiss her on her cheek then close her eyelids. Nuzzling into her lifeless neck I sob these words, _

"_Oh Xiao, what have I done?"_

Tch, that Jin Kazama, such a foolish human, he thought he would be able to get rid of me. He was so stupid for thinking of such things. He should've listened to me.

If things would've gone _**my way**_: We would be fucking the brains out of that Chinese cunt.

If he would've done as _**I **_said: Her sweet blood would quench my thirst until I need another.

Hell…if he was _**me**_: Life would be better for the both of us.

But _no_…

He _had_ to be the pure child. He had to be the one to resist his sin of lust and death. To teach him not defy me anymore, I made him kill the bitch. What's worse, he blamed me for killing her!

Though the last statement was partially true…I did help him killing her and with twisting his mind...

Oh _hell_, I did kill her…

Speaking of twisted minds, let's get back to the girl, this Ling Xiaoyu.

I walked over to take a look at her blood drenched corpse with awe. I have to give credit to Jin; he sure did know how to get little sluts.

Even with a bloody head, she did look quite tempting. A spark of curiousness ignited in me. I picked her up and inspected the **little** damage that I "assisted" with.

She had a cracked skull with a crooked trail of blood flowing to her chin. Her skinny neck had a piece of bone facing towards me. She had a simple claw slash in the throat, and a deep puncture mark on her left breast.

_And the verdict is: __**Pathetic**__…_

What a weak human! How could she die from something this minor? I expected a fighter of her moderate stamina to take something like this. No matter, she'll still be enjoyable.

_Now, don't think of me as sick…_

I'm not going to fuck a dead girl. That's too unethical, even for me. I'll just do what I did to my counter part, resurrect her.

Placing her back on the ground, I concentrated my energy to hers, trying to get a connection. A few moments passed when I could see her fatal wounds heal by my dark energy. When I felt a pulse, I waved my hands over her remaining wounds. Like fucking fairy-tale sparkly magic, she heaved with life with a red-hazed afterglow. She fluttered her eyes open and might I say, she did look better alive than dead.

Not for long though…

She held her tiny hand to her head and whispered, "W-where am I?"

Displaying a smirk, I told her in Jin's voice, "You're with me, Xiao"

Her chocolate eyes sparkled,"Jin?"

"No," I smiled showing my fangs, "You're with someone _much_ better."

"What?"

I start laughing. The same laugh when I killed someone. But that does kind of tiring after awhile.

"He was a coward that couldn't handle being a man. He's gone, definitely."

Her eyes widened with fear with a side hint of confusion. Her next move surprisingly stunned me. I hear her sigh in relief and shake her head. She turns to me to say something else but jumps at the sight of me. Grinning, I lift her beautiful, frightened chin and lean to her ear. My metal claw feels so cold against her. But maybe something on her will warm them up.

My grin widens as I feel her tense up. I start to touch her bare shoulder, loving the silk-like texture. As soon as I reach her hand, she springs away from me. She's looking way too frightened for my liking. Tch, I didn't wait 3 years to come out that fucking body to _not_ get laid! I want sex, and I want it _now_!

I need to control myself. Just because Kazama was a complete pussy doesn't mean I have to act like one. I loosened my grip her and she fell back to the ground. Completely ignoring her coughing and curses, I thought to myself. Hmmm, this is going nowhere. I don't want to go through the clichéd explaining and getting her eventual approval. So I must concentrate on another method.

The first thing that came to mind was our location. I looked at my surroundings and was hit with a revelation. There had to be a better place than this medieval-like dungeon. Though I'm purely evil, I have much more class than to take her in the rotten room. And with another idea into my brilliant mind, I knew just where I could take her/

I walk over to the girl and kneel to her. She looks at me with the same fear in her eyes and is utterly speechless. With one toothy smile I open my mouth as though I was about to say something. Instead, I knock the bitch out with punch to the head.

_Now, don't think more ill of me than you all ready do, it's not like she's bleeding. Hell, she doesn't even have a lump._

Carrying her unconscious body sends shivers down to my cock. How I'm ready to make her mine. Every pure thought that once existed in my head is now completely gone. All thoughts that consume me is pure lust. The events to come will be completely sinful, dirty, and downright nasty

Heh, I can be _such _a **Devil**…

_**Oh gosh, I haven't been writing in almost 3 years! But that's going to change and I will keep writing! I promise this to you!**_

_**And please tell me how you think I portrayed Devil Jin. Believe me people, I can take a flame, it's just constructive criticism (other reviewers just wanna be rude) It's not like I'm gonna cry myself to sleep because one person didn't like it. So speak your mind! Remember your first amendment! **_


End file.
